coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8068 (22nd February 2013)
Plot Gail realises with horror that Nick could be the father of Kylie's baby. Nick begs her not to tell David as it would crucify him. Gloria flicks through some holiday brochures trying to decide which five star resort she fancies for her honeymoon. Eric's quietly had enough. Tim invites Faye to watch Weatherfield County FC with him. Faye's delighted but Anna puts her foot down and refuses to let her go. Faye sulks. Steve suggests that they could paint the new tortoise the same colour as Flash then Mandy would never know. Jenna's appalled and threatens to tell Mandy the truth. The consultant tells David that Kylie had a ruptured spleen and she's going to be fine but they won't know about the baby until she's had a scan. David's worried sick and Nick gives him a comforting hug. Gail's appalled at the hypocrisy. Tracy lets slip to Eva that she's seeing Rob and enjoys rubbing her nose in it. At Steph's party, Katy's friends make a play for Ryan the DJ, but Ryan only has eyes for Katy. Owen admits to Izzy how much he wants to be Faye's dad but feels pushed out by Tim. As Gail's about to tell David the horrible truth, Kylie stirs and regains consciousness. David promises her that everything will be okay. When Marcus tells them that the baby is fine, Kylie and David cry with relief. Eric presents Eva with a beautiful necklace and tells her that he's not going to marry Gloria as she's only after his money and he doesn't love her. Eva's shocked. Owen makes an effort to build bridges with Faye and gives her a computer game to play on her new laptop but Faye ungratefully throws it back at him telling him that he's not family whereas Tim is. Izzy has a go at Anna for failing to support Owen and letting Faye treat him like dirt. David sobs emotionally as he tells Gail and Nick that the baby is okay. Eric asks Eva to travel the world with him. He tells her that she's funny and beautiful and he only wants her company. Eva's very flattered. Nick tells Kylie that Gail knows about their night of passion. Gail reluctantly agrees to keep their sordid secret from David, but for his sake, not theirs. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Karl Munro - John Michie *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Carla Connor - Alison King *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou Guest cast *Consultant - Liz Wyatt *Eric Babbage - Timothy West *Surgeon - Robin Simpson *Megan Smithson - Amy Dolan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Side ward 4 and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail is horrified when she realises that Nick could be the father of Kylie's baby; Eric tells Eva he wants to travel the world with her instead of marrying Gloria; and Ryan only has eyes for Katy at Steph's party. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,180,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2013 episodes